


Wherefore Art Thou Romeo?

by bookworm03



Series: Romeo and Juliet [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Making Out, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie's Juliet in the school play, too bad her arch nemesis is Romeo. High School AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The continuation of a prompt game we started on Friday in which ashisfriendly gave me the sentence "Ben Wyatt, her arch nemesis, stupid jerk who sat behind her in pre-calc and who said every answer in that dumb "I'm always right" tone, was now Romeo in the school play." and I had to write five more. 
> 
> Obviously, I wrote a lot more than five sentences. I hope you enjoy! Kudos/comments/likes/reblogs are amazing and I love you for them, thank you in advance!

Ben Wyatt, her arch nemesis, stupid jerk who sat behind her in pre-calc and who said every answer in that dumb “I’m always right” tone, was now Romeo in the school play.

And she was Juliet because well, it was a lot of work and a lot of lines to learn and despite what high school sitcoms would have you believe, it was not exactly a… _competitive_ process. She basically had been…the only one who’d signed up, read a few lines for Mrs. Lipinski and _voila_ , Juliet. 

To stubborn, smarmy, know-it-all Ben Wyatt’s Romeo. She never would’ve auditioned for the role if she’d known that was going to happen. 

So, it was safe to say her life was over. 

Okay, that might be a little dramatic. At least that’s what Ann said - err, _Lady Capulet_ said. They might as well get into character. 

When she sat down in pre-calc later that afternoon she kept her eyes glued to the blackboard, ignoring Ben’s purposeful steps (in stark contrast to the lazy teenage boy shuffle everyone else had - he just _had_ to be different) as he settled into his chair. He waited a full sixty seconds (she watched the clock, of course) before tapping her on the shoulder. 

“Hey, Knope.” 

“That’s _Juliet_  to you, Wyatt.” 

“Sorry,” she turned around just in time to see his smocky cirk - COCKY SMIRK. It wasn’t cute. Not even a little bit. 

“Hey, Juliet, Jules,” he grinned. “How about that rivalry between our families and everything?” 

“I can’t wait for you to stab yourself.” 

“I can’t wait for you to drink poison.” 

“I can’t wait for you to fall off a balcony.” 

“I can’t wait for _you_ to fall off a balcon - ”

Suddenly, his hand was in her hair, and he was kissing her, hard and slow with closed mouths (thankfully) right in the middle of pre-calc. A few people hollered and the teacher rapped on the board as Ben’s tongue flicked her lip and…fuck, she made an embarrassing noise. He tasted like spearmint gum (not Cheetos like Harvey) and his long fingers pressed firmly into the back of her neck. 

“Actually, I couldn’t wait to do that,” Ben whispered and Leslie gulped at the huskiness of his tone. The teacher barked at them to go to the Principal’s office _immediately_ and her cheeks grew hot. She grabbed her books, ignoring the catcalls as they shuffled out together. Ben rubbed his neck and sighed once the door closed. 

“Sorry I got you kicked out of class.” 

“You should be.” 

“I’ll help you with your homework.” 

“You better.” 

“And then we’ll run lines, right Juliet?” 

Her eyes snapped up and for the first time Leslie let herself look at him, took in his messy hair and brown eyes and sharp jaw…her heart started to pound. Fuck, okay, he was cute and he knew how to kiss. That didn’t mean she liked him. 

“Okay, Romeo.” 

Ben grabbed her books and his fingers wrapped gently around her wrist, guiding her down the hall. 

“Alright then.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Ben took her hand, head dipping down and eyes slanted. Leslie licked her lips.

“ _If I profane with my unworthiest hand_ …” she fought to keep the silly, amused smile off her face as Ben finished the line. He waggled an eyebrow at her.

“ _Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much_ …” she began smoothly, very aware of Ben’s thumb brushing the back of her skin. She swallowed, trying to push the memory of their pre-calc kiss (what the whole school had coined it at this point) out of her head. Ben’s hand slid up so his palm was pressing against hers. His lips twitched and Leslie flashed back to line running practice where he’d commented on how small her hands were.

Her hands were not small, his were just big.

That shouldn’t have made her shudder, but it did.

“ _And palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss._ ”

“ _Have not saints lips and holy palmers_ …this is stupid,” Ben yanked his hand away and spun to face Mrs. Lipinski. “Can we not get…stage mics or something? How…I’m like yelling in her face as I’m about to kiss her.”

“You did it in a classroom of people last week, Wyatt, it’s not that big a deal,” Mark called obnoxiously from the wings. Ugh, Mark was kind of being a super jerk about this whole thing. How had Ann ever dated him? How had Leslie ever had a crush on him?

Ben sighed and hunched his shoulders. “It’s…not…it’s supposed to be kind of…it’s not romantic if I’m just yelling at her.”

“The stage mics are old and crackly,” Mrs. Lipinski informed him from the audience. “It doesn’t have to be romantic, just make do.”

Ben blinked incredulously. “It doesn’t have to be romantic? It’s Romeo & Juliet!”

Mrs. Lipinski sighed. “Why don’t you two take five? Can I get Lady and Lord Capulet out here, please?”

“Fine,” Ben rolled his eyes. “Whatever, screw up this stupid play, this is just…for college applications for me.”

Leslie tried not to pout as she shuffled off the stage right behind Ben. Ann gave her a reassuring pat on the back as she pushed through to the front.

“This play is so fucking ridiculous,” Ben growled as they made their way into the shadows. “It’s going to suck so hard.”

“You don’t have to be a jerk about it, I’m trying my best.”

“Leslie, I’m yelling in your face and…it’s just stupid. As if that’s how Romeo would kiss her the first time.”

“No, he’d probably do it in the middle of her pre-calc class or something.”

Ben’s lips twitched as his eyes darted around backstage. He took her hand and steered her away.

“Where are we - ”

“C’mere, Juliet,” he drawled, sounding annoying and cocky again.

Leslie let out a squeak of excitement as Ben pulled her into a dark corner, behind part of a curtain and slid their palms together. It was just like they had been before, but his eyes were darker and his jaw was clenched.

“ _Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too_?”

“ _A-ay_ ,” Leslie cleared her throat and willed her brain to recall the script. “ _Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer_.”

Ben’s voice lowered and his neck tipped down.   

“ _Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take_ ,” his mouth landed on hers, warm and pliant as his hands came up to cup her cheek and the back of her neck. Leslie sighed and stepped closer, fingers curling into the fabric of his t-shirt. When they broke apart - to breathe - her heart was in her throat.

“That wasn’t your next line,” she murmured.

“I know, but wasn’t that way better?”

“Uh huh,” she admitted with a gasp. “Too bad they can’t film us doing it like that.”

Ben laughed and released her.

“You wanna run lines this weekend?”

“Okay,” she crinkled her nose as Ben kissed it.

“Cool. I’ll call you.”

“Cool.”

Okay, this playing leads thing with Ben could be going a lot worse. She supposed.


	3. Chapter 3

“ _What’s in a name? That which we call a rose_ …” she trailed off,  Ben’s fingers brushing the skin of her neck distracting Leslie as he swept hair off her shoulder. “ _By any other name would smell as_ …”

His lips landed against her throat, light and airy. Leslie squeezed her eyes shut and exhaled.

“Whatcha doing there, Romeo?”

“Kissing you.”  Ben’s answering chuckle vibrated through her. “Is that okay?”

She didn’t answer and his lips pressed again, more insistently and Leslie shuddered. “Th-there’s no kiss in this scene.”

Ben pulled back. “I mean,” he bit his lip. “Just, objectively speaking, I feel like Romeo wants to kiss Juliet here. She’s professing her love for him and everything.”

“That’s…” she swallowed and tilted to face him. “I mean, it’s a good point, but it’s not in the play - ”

“Did you know there weren’t any directions for kissing written into the original play? They were added later, so technically - ”

“You’re such a know-it-all.”   
  


“Takes one to know one,” he murmured dorkily, hands sliding through her hair and dragging her mouth to his. Leslie gasped and Ben tugged, tilting her under him and using his body to cover hers on the couch. He tossed her book to the side and she giggled as his lips slid, tongue teasing her mouth open and flicking gently.

Leslie forgot about the play, forgot about everything except that his skin smelled like Old Spice and his narrow hips rested comfortably against hers. His hair was soft and ridiculous and though he still didn’t have much in the way of scruff, there was enough there to scratch her upper lip.

“Wait, wait,” she pushed back, chest heaving,. “Romeo, we can’t kiss like this in front of people… _doth_ thinks.”

Ben’s lips were red and wet, and her insides twisted.

  
“Well, Juliet,” his mouth twitched cutely. “I feel like if we do kiss like this it’ll just help us feel…more comfortable when other people have to watch.”

“Huh,” she shuddered as his lips slid down her jaw and along her neck. “Okay, yeah that, that…that sounds reasonable.”

“Uh huh,” he nipped gently at her skin, tongue smoothing along the crook of her neck as he nibbled a little harder. Fuck, Romeo shouldn’t give Juliet a hickey. It just felt…

So good. Too good. No wonder Juliet kills herself at the end of it all - how could she live in a world where no one was around to kiss her neck like that?

Ben/Romeo shifted and she could feel him pressing against her through their jeans. His hand reached between them and he seemed to shift some things around, blushing and chuckling.

“Sorry,” he moved back to her lips. “I like you.”

“You’re desperately in love with me, you’re about to kill yourself because you think I’m dead.”

He grinned and kissed her again, moving her hair back and sighing as he nuzzled against her ear.

Leslie didn’t know how long they made out for, but it was dark by the time they stopped, and they only did stop because his front door opened and his dad and little sister walked in, forcing them to scramble apart. He walked her the few blocks home and Leslie felt the flush creeping up the back of her neck as the marks all over her collarbone stung in the cool air.

“Night,” he tilted her chin and kissed her again on her front porch. It was soft and unremarkable, but brought all the good feelings from before flooding back. Leslie’s toes curled in her shoes.

Crap, and she still hadn’t memorized the balcony scene.

Why did Romeo have to be such a good kisser?


	4. Chapter 4

“Do you wanna run lines after this?” Ben whispered, low in her ear, as Chris/Mercutio performed a scene with Benvolio. It was Wednesday afternoon and they were at rehearsal, where they had been for the last hour. Leslie shuddered at his tone and her cheeks flushed. 

“No, because I actually need to learn my lines, Romeo,” she lifted her eyes, hoping they were filled with annoyance, but Ben, her stupid jerk arch-nemesis, just smirked. Because they had tried to practice lines at home together several times and somehow they never got around to it. Somehow, even despite her best efforts, Romeo always ended up on top of Juliet, rocking their hips and smiling into kisses.

And hard. Romeo always got pretty hard and one time she’d even ended up straddling him and there was some pretty serious grinding until her mother came home and caught them all disheveled.

Marlene had asked if she was dating Ben which  _ ew, _ of course she wasn’t dating Ben. She was a method actor and her method of getting into character was to make out with the guy playing Romeo who just  _ happened  _ to be Ben. If George Clooney had been playing Romeo she’d have made out with him just as much as she would’ve if it’d been Harvey from the AV Club.

“What if we go to JJ’s after and run lines there? I know mine already, but I can help you with yours.”

“I know mine already!”

Mrs. Lipinski spun around to shush her and Leslie blushed. They were sitting in the back row of the theater, taking a much deserved break.

“So you don’t want to go to JJ’s after?”

She did. Crap, she was starving and her bag of candy was almost gone. She could really go for some waffles.

“I do,” she whispered, feeling his annoying grin heat her from the inside out.

“Cool,” Romeo’s fingers slid through hers and by the time Leslie glanced down they were holding hands on the arm rest.

Well, she supposed Romeo and Juliet probably ate dinner together a couple of times.

And held hands.

*****

“Les?”

“Hmm?”

“Why are you…” Ann spun her around and Leslie held her boobs against her chest because she was braless and topless and supposed to be changing into her pajamas for their much needed sleepover. Ann’s eyes went wide.

“Oh my god, why do you have hickeys all over your chest?” 

“BECAUSE PEOPLE WOULD SEE THEM IF THEY WERE ON MY NECK, ANN!” Leslie yanked away and pulled on her tank top which, nope, did not cover her hickies. 

“You’re holding out on me!”

“I’m not!”

“You’re  _ not _ ? Leslie,  _ who gave you those hickeys _ ?”

Leslie bit her lip and rubbed her forehead. “N-nobody.”

“Nobody,” Ann lifted an eyebrow. “Nobody gave you those hickeys. Was it Harvey?”

“ _ No _ ,” Harvey was nice, but he wasn’t even close to being a good kisser.

“Leslie,” Ann warned. “Tell me now or you don’t get an ice cream float.”

“ANN! That’s cruel!”

“Tell me right now who gave you those hickeys.”

“It was...for rehearsal! I was getting into character! Romeo probably gave Juliet a  _ ton  _ of hickeys.”

Ann’s mouth dropped open and then spread into a wide smile.

“Are you saying  _ Ben  _ gave you those?”

“Absolutely not! I hate Ben, Ben’s the worst. But Romeo loves Juliet and he gave her hickeys and I’m...it’s method acting,  _ Ann _ !”

“Oh my god,” Ann shrieked. “Oh my god, you’re making out with Ben!”

“ROMEO!”

“Ohhh my god.”

“No, Ann, stop!”

“YOU’RE MAKING OUT WITH BEN!”

“I am absolutely not making out with Ben.”

“Oh boy,” Ann sank onto the mattress. “Okay, tell me everything. I thought he just kissed you that one time in class!”

“He...he did. And then during rehearsals of course.”

“You...you haven’t kissed once during rehearsals.”

“Well, not in  _ front  _ of people. We rehearse on our own and yes, we practice kissing so we feel comfortable doing it and it’s great, we’re going to be great when it comes time to kiss on stage. Plus, did you know none of the kissing scenes were actually written into the original script, so it’s technically plausible there’d be kissing a lot more times?”

Ann erupted in laughter.  _ Rude _ , Ann Perkins.

“You’re blushing!”

“I’m not!”

“You like him.”

“Of course Juliet likes Romeo, she  _ loves  _ him.”

“No, you Leslie, like him, Ben.” 

“What?” Her cheeks were on fire. “No! Preposterous! He’s the worst!”

Ann smirked and patted the mattress so Leslie came to sit beside her.

“How is it? The making out.”

Leslie groaned and hid her face in a throw pillow. “Awesome.”

Ann started to laugh even harder.

*****

“Fuck,” Ben growled, hips pushing insistently against hers. Leslie moaned (without any embarrassment now, because Romeo was totally moaning too) and wrapped her leg around him, word vibrating against her tongue. She could’ve kissed him all afternoon.

She  _ had  _ been kissing him all afternoon. He met her in the park and they ran a few scenes and before Leslie knew it she was back at his place, underneath him, his lips soft against hers. Ben kissed so nicely, with the perfect amount of pressure and just enough sloppiness that made her feel tingly all over. She wondered where he’d learn to kiss like this. Maybe Cindy Eckhart.

Leslie’s hands dropped to squeeze his cute, flat butt (because Romeo had that) and he groaned again.

“You...you um...wanna go to my room?”

Leslie’s eyes snapped open and Ben’s cheek colored. They’d never gone beyond the couch before.

“We don’t have to.” 

“I…” her heart started to pound even more rapidly at the way his eyes darted anxiously over her features.

“I...um...I really should go home and study for pre-calc. I need it for...I need to do well or my GPA...”

“You want to be valedictorian.”

“Yes.”

“It’s a year away.”

“I know, but I still...I need a good GPA. I don’t even want to be valedictorian to give the speech, I just want to be top of the class.”

“You want to give the speech,” Ben dragged his thumb across her jawline with a grin that made her shiver. “Stay here and I’ll...we can study together.”

“You never study for pre-calc, Ben Wyatt. You don’t even do the homework, you just walk in there and make us all look and feel stupid and just get it without trying, and you have no idea how frustrating that is to people who actually try really hard!”

She choked back a sob that had risen in her throat for some ridiculous reason and Ben sat back on his heels, his erection still there but definitely going down.

“I don’t...I never wanted to make you feel stupid,” his brow furrowed. “Good lord, Leslie, you’re one of the most intelligent people I’ve ever met and I’m...I never...you’re the furthest thing from stupid,” he rubbed his neck “Let me help you study.”

“Why would you do that for me?” she demanded.

He dipped his head and kissed her lightly through a smile and crap, that was definitely Ben kissing her, not Romeo.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

What did  _ that  _ mean?


	5. (Interlude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by an epic prompt I received for Ben relieving his blue balls. 
> 
> It's short, but entertaining I hope. Rated Explicit, for sure. ;) 
> 
> I should have a longer next part to add soon!

He kissed her on her doorstep, grateful his still-painful erection had subsided enough that he was able to walk her home. He kissed her on her doorstep the same way he had every night so far, tasting sugar and (depending on if they went to JJ’s first) a hint of whipped cream. 

And then he trudged back to his own house, hurried inside before anyone could ask him where he was or what he’d been doing, and made a beeline for his bedroom. 

Dry humping Juliet so hard his brain almost exploded - that’s what he’d been doing. 

2-4 days a week. 

But this time was bad, this time it wasn’t pull it together and then jerk off in the shower that night, no no, this was a grab the box of Kleenex and get things done immediately so his brain could start working again situation. 

On his back, in his bedroom, he stared at the poster of Kathy Ireland in a very awesome bikini and let his eyes roll shut as his hand dipped into his boxers and wrapped around the base of his cock. He stroked lightly once, and then a little faster, tightened his grip and twisted as he flicked his thumb across the tip. In his mind, Kathy’s hips started to sway, her breasts jiggled and Ben groaned softly because yes,  _ this  _ was what he needed. Kathy Ireland topless - no,  _ naked  _ \- swaying and leaping and... _ fuck _ . 

He gripped tighter and stroked even faster and Kathy was still there, hair flowing in the breeze on a warm beach…

Actually, warm beaches just made him think about Leslie now, the flavor of sunshine emanating from her pores, her eyes all blue and sparkly like the ocean and… ughhh, her hips. Ben’s thighs started to tighten and he thrust up, picturing her grinding down on top of him. She always knew just when to do it, just how to circle them that everything got hit perfectly again and again and ag - 

Ben groaned when he came, the white heat building deep within his stomach, the pressure of his hand and the memory of Leslie’s breathy whimpers washing over him as he erupted, hot and sticky on his fingers. 

Fuck. 

There was Leslie Knope, off and helping herself to whatever she wanted again, his masturbation fantasies included. 

Too bad he was super into it. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this chapter is back to Leslie's POV. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to leave comments and kudos. I truly appreciate them! <3

“ _ That is because the traitor murderer lives,”  _ Ann declared, with not nearly as much growl as Leslie imagined Lady Capulet was meant to express. Leslie took a deep breath. 

“ _ Ay, madam, from the reach of these my hands. Would none but I might venge my cousin’s death!” _

“ _ We will have vengeance for it, fear thou not. Then weep no more. I’ll send to one in Mantua, Where that same banished runagate doth live… _ ” 

Ben was in the front row of the audience and Leslie could feel his grin on the back of her neck. Her cheeks started to redden and her pulse quickened as if it was remembering the night before with her hands in his hair and his tongue running over her nipple through the cotton of her bra. She’d never gotten the big deal about boobs, but the longer her worked her over the faster her breathing got, and soon she was arching into him and whimpering for more. 

“Leslie?” Ann shoved her lightly and Leslie snapped back to the present where yup, she’d totally missed her cue and she was definitely flaming now. She crinkled her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. 

And ignored the fact that Ben was totally smirking like he knew what she’d just been thinking about. 

“ _ In-indeed, I never shall be satisfied with Romeo, till I behold him _ …” she tilted her head just a little and yup, Ben was staring at her, pulling his lip between his teeth. She shuddered. 

“Leslie?” Mrs. Lipinski came forward. “You seem a bit flushed, do you want to take a break? We can do the scene with Romeo and Mercutio.” 

“O-oh,” she gulped. “Yes...sure…” 

As she shuffled offstage Ann handed her a bottle of water. 

“Leslie?” 

“What!?” she threw her hands up in the air, water spilling over both of them. Ann rolled her eyes. “Nothing’s going on, Ann! I don’t like anybody! Nothing’s happening!” 

“Leslie,” Ann tugged on her arm. “You saw Ben again.” 

“I saw  _ Romeo _ last night while we were practicing being lovers.” 

“Oh boy,” Ann sighed, nails flashing into Leslie’s arm. 

“Ow! Ann - !”

“Well, Romeo - not Ben - looks like he wants to eat you right now.” 

Leslie’s eyes flicked up to the stage where yup, Ben was definitely looking passed Chris to where they were standing. 

_ Mhmmmm _ . 

Ugh, stop, no fantasizing about Ben. 

*****

“Uhhhh, hey,” she heard his voice before she caught a flash of messy brown hair and a sharp jaw. Ann lifted an eyebrow and took a bite of her sandwich. 

“Hi Ben.” 

“Uh, hey,” he climbed onto the bench beside Leslie. “Hi.” 

He grinned and she couldn’t help but do the same back. “Hi.” 

“Did…was the rest of your homework okay?” 

“Yes,” she pushed her hair behind her ear. “Thanks.” 

“No problem,” he pulled on his lower lip with his teeth, the same way he had the day before in rehearsal. “I um...can I talk to you?” 

Leslie glanced at her package of Skittles and then at Ann, who kept her eyes down even as she started to smirk. 

“Um, okay.” 

Ben took her hand, guiding her out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. He glanced around - to make sure they were alone apparently - and then kissed her slowly. Leslie gasped, palm sliding to the back of his neck as he pressed her into the nearest locker, metal latch poking into her back. 

“Sorry, I had to cancel yesterday.” 

“It’s okay.” 

“My brother’s in town.” 

His arms wound around her hips and he pushed his forehead to hers. They kissed again, long and slow, as Leslie’s body pressed flush against his.   


“Did you need to actually talk to me or are we just  _ rehearsing _ ?” 

Ben snorted and pulled back. 

“I did want to talk to you actually.” 

“Okay, talk,” she pushed him away a little so his mouth would stop making her insides all squirmy. He took her fingers and rolled them between his. 

“I uh…” his eyes slanted down. “I...so there’s uh...in Snerling...there’s this old movie theater and it’s playing the original Romeo and Juliet and uh...maybe...do you wanna go to that...tonight? For research?” 

“Oh!” she beamed at what was obviously his newfound commitment to their play and making it great. She knew she’d win him over. “Actually that sounds great, I’ll tell Ann and maybe other people won’t be busy too and we can all carpool together as a cast and...I can get my mom’s car, you have yours...so that’s 10 people between us and then…” 

Ben’s eyes widened. 

“Oh…” 

“What?” Leslie furrowed her brow. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” he rapped his knuckles on the locker. “I’ll..spread the word, I guess.” 

“Great!” 

Ben’s answering smile was crooked and he lowered his head, kissing her hard until she couldn’t breathe and the light scent of his aftershave made her dizzy. Only the cool metal of the locker reminded Leslie where she was and which way was up.   


“Cool,” he murmured when their lips were both swollen and she was panting. “See you tonight, Juliet.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys wanted some hardcore movie theater making out. 
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments and please continue to do so if you have a few seconds! I so appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this installment!

Ben pushed into her, hand in her hair and lips pressing insistently, the armrest digging into Leslie’s side, which surely meant it was doing the same to him. Ben had dipped her back and Leslie was trying to keep pace with the frantic movements of his hands, and it was just so… 

Her head was spinning from the lack of oxygen, the room was dark, the seats squishy and plush. All that mattered was how Ben tasted like Coke, how he held her face so gently while the rest of their movements were frenetic and…

“ _ Ahem _ ,” an elderly woman tapped Ben briskly on the shoulder. He sat up, hair everywhere from her hands and eyes noticeably glassy, even in the darkness. 

“If you don’t mind, some of us are trying to enjoy the film and cannot do so with baby making…” she gestured at them with a snort. “Happening. Don’t make me get the usher.” 

“Sorry,” Ben apologized, voice echoing through the theater. Why was he shouting? “My girlfriend’s family doesn’t approve of our love, so we have to steal whatever moments we can. “ _ Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged. _ ” 

The woman did not look impressed but Leslie clamped a hand over her mouth to hold back a giddy cackle, heart pounding in her chest. She wondered if this was what getting drunk or high felt like. Maybe she was high. Maybe Ben was high and it was transferring to her and she…

On Ben. She was high on Ben.  

His hands closed around her wrists and she spun to see where Ann had gotten off to (why weren’t they sitting together?) when the colors of the room started to blur, she was suddenly deposited on a twin bed covered in math equations and Twins logos. Leslie sat up to ask where they were, but Ben was already crawling up her body and taking her clothes off as he went with no protests from her. Leslie dropped her head back and moaned when he kissed her bare stomach. 

“ _ The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars As daylight doth a lamp.”  _

God, he was such an ass, why did he have such nice lips and hands and...why was she in his bedroom? She’d never been here before. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, voice heady and raw. Leslie sat up on her elbows just as he pulled off everything but his boxers. 

“Romeo doesn’t say that,” she whispered right before his lips crushed hers. 

“I’m not Romeo,” he promised, pushing inside her. It didn’t hurt at all, it felt...good... _ so good _ . “I’m Ben.” 

“Ben,” she sighed as he started to thrust. 

“You got it, babe,” he snapped his hips faster. She moaned loudly and came off the bed, overwhelmed with the sensation she was floating. Her fingers clawed at his back and his teeth found her neck and higher and higher every thrust took her, until - 

A sudden stop in motion jolted her awake and Leslie’s eyes snapped open, drool trickling down her chin and music blasting in the background. Ann’s eyes were wide - they’d been sitting in the backseat together. Leslie groaned. 

“Was I napping?” she babbled. 

“You were  _ moaning _ ,” Ann murmured. “And saying... _ somebody’s _ name, that’s why I turned up the music.” 

Leslie’s whole face was hot. 

“Are...you serious?” 

Ann gave a quick nod as Chris opened her door and held out a hand. Ben didn’t open hers, because Ben was a jerk and why would he do that, but he did smile at her when she stepped out. 

“I didn’t know you needed sleep.” 

“Car rides make me sleepy.” 

_ Sleepy _ ? Oh god, was she five? 

Ben nodded and pocketed his keys, leading the way through the parking lot and towards the old - and  _ historically preserved _ \- building. 

Normally that would be totally arousing, but she was already totally aroused. 

And wet. Very wet. 

Stupid sex dreams. 

***** 

Well, apparently Leslie and Ben the Jerk were the only ones taking this play seriously, because the theater was empty besides their group, and the rest of their party wouldn’t stop yapping excitedly throughout the whole thing. Chris not-so-casually asked Ann if in another world, Lady Capulet might go out with Mercutio, Jerry and Gayle were rubbing noses and being gross and she couldn’t even fully appreciate the intricacies of the actors’ performances, let alone the set and the script. 

Nothing was said, but suddenly Ben grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her seat, to the back row and the furthest, darkest corner. Her pulse started to race as the armrest jiggled between them. 

“They were being loud,” he whispered. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” she growled, affection bubbling within Leslie at his astute observation. “They were.” 

Ben smiled as music started to play and Romeo discovered Juliet behind a curtain. His fingers wrapped around hers and she felt his hot breath on her skin. She shivered as his lips grazed her earlobe. 

“I’m glad we did this.” 

Leslie’s head turned and his face was right there, a soft smile she could make out in the glow of the screen. 

“You are?” 

“Well, yeah, it was my idea to come so...I hoped it would be a good movie.” 

Leslie’s insides deflated all at once. She’d been thinking he meant he was glad they’d…

“And I’m glad we’re sitting way over here,” he leaned in a little more, fingers tightening on hers and other hand sliding into her hair. Leslie inhaled as they kissed, finally, and wow, it was better than her dream. Instead of tasting like soda, he tasted like the gum he’d been chewing, his lips were even softer and she felt everything, heard everything, every rustle of their clothes and every squeak of the fabric of their seats. Ben moved his hand, pulling the armrest up between them and yanked her closer as his tongue pressed against the roof of her mouth and flicked. 

“Mhmm,” she sighed and Ben chuckled. 

“You taste like cherries,” he nuzzled down her neck, latching onto the crook as he kissed and licked and suckled. She swallowed as Ben worked, nose bumping along her throat and his teeth flashing in a grin every time a noise of pleasure escaped. 

Her panties were soaked. So soaked. She throbbed and burned, craving more of him and whining when she had nothing to grind down against. 

Seriously, what was with this boy’s  _ mouth _ ? How could he be even better in person than in her fantasies - ?

_ Dreams _ . She didn’t fantasize about Ben, she dreamed about him. She couldn’t control that. 

He should touch her. He should unbutton her jeans and put his fingers between her thighs and…

She moaned a little too loudly and Ben clamped a hand over her face, kissing back to her lips. 

“Shhh,” he teased, mouth wet and warm against hers. “Some people are trying to watch the movie.”    


Leslie took a few deep, cleansing breaths and Ben pulled away, wrapping his arm around her and turning back to the screen, his chest heaving just as badly. She curled into him and kissed his throat, taking in the scent of yep, Old Spice again. 

She rubbed her nose and kissed. 

“Have dinner with me later? After?”    


“I think everyone’s going for pizza.” 

“Not with everyone,” he hissed when her palm slid over his knee and her fingers brushed the inside of his leg. “Just us.” 

“Orrrrrr,” she suckled his earlobe and he groaned. Yeah, that was right, his turn to have a few hickies to cover up. “You could come back to my place and we could  _ order  _ pizza...not calzones.” 

She needed it. She needed him to touch her. Tonight or now or three days ago, but she needed more. 

Ben chuckled, but it was stilted and breathless. 

“My mom’s out all night,” she found his lips again and realized how much she’d missed them, even if she did enjoy being the one making him sweat for a change. Ben sighed into her  and their kisses slowed, but never stopped as he cupped her face and tangled his fingers in her hair. She sighed and he sighed back, he moved and took her with him, they giggled and touched and she couldn’t even remember what was happening around her, let alone - 

The lights came back on and they both ripped apart suddenly. Leslie stared in disbelief as the end credits rolled. 

Holy crap, had they been making out for the whole movie? 

Ben’s mouth was swollen and smeared with her lipgloss as he stood, on shaky legs and reached for her hand. She tried to smooth her hair down as they descended the steps and everyone began to file out. 

_ Holy crap, they’d been making out for the entire movie.  _

When they got to the bottom everyone was waiting with wide eyes. Ann’s mouth popped open. 

“Um…” 

“So that...was a great...great film,” Leslie tried. 

“Yes!” Ben agreed emphatically. “Great film!” 

“Amazing film!” Leslie clapped. “A cinematic marvel really!” 

“It was so good I feel like...I need to see it again,” Ben rubbed his neck. “I feel like I missed...stuff.” 

“ME TOO!” Leslie spun to him. “It was just so...deep!” 

Ann made a face and okay yes, bad choice of words. 

“The movie or his tongue?” Ann whispered. Leslie smacked her. 

“Did you guys like it? Once you stopped talking and Jerry stopped being disgusting?” 

Everyone was still staring at them and not moving. Leslie bit her lip. 

“This is...literally the most grossest thing I have ever seen,” Tom tugged at his face. “Ugh, I’m outty. I’m going for some ‘za. You two gross perverts aren’t invited.” 

“We’re… uh...we were gonna…” 

“Chris and I are getting a ride with Tom,” Ann declared, slipping something into Leslie’s hand. 

“Please take that boy back to your house and let him give you an orgasm. You deserve one.” 

“I’ve had a...”

Ann shot her a look. 

“We’ll see you guys later,” Ann declared, stepping away and letting Chris wrap his arm around her. She waggled her eyebrows at Leslie and gestured to her closed fist. 

A condom. Ann Perkins had given her a condom.

And boning Ben sounded like a really great idea too. 

Son of bitch. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few request for this over the last couple of days, so I hope you guys enjoy this installment! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are amazing and totally make me day, so thank you in advance for those! <3

“My mom’s out.” 

“You said that,” his hand ran down her spine as she closed and locked the door behind them. 

“All night.” 

Ben licked his lips - he actually  _ licked  _ his lips. 

“Do you want a tour?” 

“Of...the house?” He shifted them, taking her waist between his palms. Leslie bit her lip. 

“Of...my room, mainly - ” 

“Yes.” 

It was hard to keep her head from spinning at the way he was looking at her now. She grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs, passed the framed photos of her parents and her when she was little, passed the small bathroom where she’d probably left a box of tampons on the counter and into her bedroom. The door stayed open as Ben pushed her down on the mattress, ignoring her trophies and certificates and pictures of camping trips. He didn’t even spare a second to comment on her handmade quilt before his lips were back on hers, even harder than they had been at the movies, tongue sliding and flicking with careful precision as he palmed her hip and pushed her shirt up a little. 

“B-Ben?” 

He nipped down her throat, hand moving to the button of her jeans. She was so worked up from earlier it was hard to remember what she’d been meaning to say. 

“I haven’t done this before.” 

Everyone froze exactly as they were for a deep breath. Leslie let her head fall back and shut her eyes. Crap, should she be embarrassed? She was only sixteen and not everyone had sex in high school and she wasn’t even meaning to imply she  _ would’ve _ …

“I haven’t…” her voice cracked this time and Ben lifted his lips from her neck. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were clouded with arousal that pulled at her stomach. Should she have sex with him? No, right? Ben Wyatt, her arch nemesis, should not deflower her, no matter how good of a kisser he was. 

Ben dipped again, brushing their lips softly, so softly she barely felt it. 

“We don’t...that’s uh...no...no pressure.” 

“Right.” 

“Whatever you want to do we’ll do.” 

“Ann Perkins said I should make you give me an orgasm.” 

His Adam’s apple bobbed and again, he licked his lips. Fuck, that made her impossibly wetter. She feared her panties might dissolve at the mere sight of him from now on. 

“Well...do you...do you want me to do that?” 

“Yes,” her answer was more bold than she had any right to be. “But not...I’m…” It was childish, but she didn’t feel ready for sex yet. She wanted to keep making out and touching each other and escalating whatever this was, but she wasn’t ready for sex with her arch nemesis, no matter how cute his face was or how nice his hands felt. 

Her jeans are gone after a lot of rustling around and Ben groaned when he saw her red panties with white polka dots. 

“Fuck,” he pushes her shirt up and kisses her belly. “Don’t tell Ann, but she’s a genius.” 

“What are you going to do?” She barely got out as his lips sealed around hers again and one long finger started to trace the outline of her thigh. 

“Touch you…” he pulled on her lip with his teeth. “Everywhere.” 

“Why - ”

“I want to,” his words were stilted, his eyes narrowed. “I have...I want to.” 

“Wow, that’s some sexy stuff Romeo - ”

He clamped a hand over her mouth and shook his head. “Don’t call me that. Not now.” 

His fingers slipped down her panties and he parted her and slid his thumb. 

“Ben,” she gasped when he let her and he flicked her clit gently, with just enough pressure that everything felt nice. 

“Ben,” she murmured. He kissed her again, fingers taking their time exploring her everywhere before finally dipping inside. If he thought it weird or gross to get her stickiness all over his hand, he certainly didn’t let on. His palm brushed her clit, finger thrusting gently a few times before inserting a second one. She arched at the stretch and Ben moved a little faster, going back to work on a hickey he’d started on earlier. 

The warmth coiled tighter and tighter in her belly with every swipe of his hand and when her orgasm raged through her it was more like an ignition than an eruption, every muscle in her body clenching in a slow, delicious pulse. She squirmed and bit her lip to keep from moaning too loudly. 

It wasn’t Romeo’s name on the tip of her tongue. 

When she opened her eyes, there was Ben, looking like he’d just stumbled upon the Northern Lights or something. 

“Wow.” 

He removed his fingers, wiping them gently on the hem of his t-shirt. 

“You’ve,” a thin layer of sweat was cooling her skin and she wanted to laugh and cover her eyes, because Ben Wyatt totally just gave her an orgasm and it was awesome. “Did I make a weird face?” 

Ben’s jaw shifted and he pecked her lips. “No.” 

He still kind of seemed in awe of the whole thing. 

“Have you never...done that before?” 

He had to have. He had to have - 

“Not to that...point. Not like that.” 

“Oh.” 

They stared at each other for a few quiet seconds and then Leslie pushed him beneath her. 

“My turn,” she licked his jaw and worked around his erection to get his jeans open and her hand between the slit of his boxers. 

When he came all over her fingers a few minutes later - making the cutest orgasm face Leslie had ever seen (who knew an orgasm face could be  _ cute _ ?) Ben handed her a tissue and pulled her on top of him after they’d cleaned themselves up. 

They erupted in giggles that resulted in more kissing, on their sides, under her quilt which he finally did comment on (and apparently was really impressed by). 

“Do you have to go home?” 

Ben’s fingers carded through her hair, thumb sliding against her cheek as he moved them both onto their sides. 

“No, my dad won’t care.” 

“Do you...wanna stay the night? Not for...I mean we could do more of that if you wanted,  _ Romeo _ \- ” he pulled a face, but kept swiping against her skin. 

“Ben.” 

He grinned and kissed her nose. “I’d love to, Juliet."  


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Friday afternoon drabble. I hope you guys enjoy! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!

“What did you and Ben do all weekend?” Ann whispered as Ben got on stage and started gushing about how in love with Rosaline he was. 

As Ben’s mouth formed words she remembered it against her breast Saturday morning, using his nose to tease her bra out of the way as he kissed every new piece of skin he unveiled. Leslie squeezed her eyes shut. 

“Made out.” 

“And?” 

“Had orgasms.” 

“Did you - ”

“No!” She hissed. “Not sex! No way, no sir!” 

“I had sex with Chris.” 

Leslie whirled in her seat. “Seriously?” 

“Yes,” Ann grinned. “It was pretty off the charts. I can’t believe you didn’t with Ben.” 

“I’m not having sex with some random guy I’m - ”

“You love him, don’t deny it.” 

“Juliet loves Roooomeo - ”

“No, Leslie loves Ben.” 

Leslie blushed when Ben’s eyes found hers and his lips twitched just a little in smile as he spoke of his affection for Rosaline. A wave of indignation crept over her, like it was somehow Romeo’s fault Shakespeare wrote that into the stupid play. 

He wasn’t looking at Rosaline though, played in the background with no lines by the beautiful Cindy Miller. Leslie rubbed her neck and contemplated assaulting his face parts with her face parts before they went home that night. 

Ugh, it couldn't be true. She couldn't love Ben, right? Ann had to be wrong about something sometime. 

“Are you going to Tom’s party on Friday?” 

“Yes. Are you - ”

“Go with Ben.” Ann murmured knowingly. 

When Ben found Leslie later, in half of his costume that was getting fitted for the dress rehearsal, he said as much the same thing. 

With his tongue. He tasted of chocolate that she’d left out for everyone to enjoy and that only made her kiss back harder. 

“You’re coming with me to Tom’s party, right?” The question was direct but his eyes were pleading. 

Leslie beamed. “I’d...yes, please.” 

Ben seemed to relax, hands rubbing her waist. “And are you coming over to run lines tonight?” 

“I can’t tonight, I’m meeting my mom’s new boyfriend at dinner. We’re going out.” 

“Oh,” Ben bit his lip. She really wasn’t looking forward to it and she wondered if she was pulling a face. “Can I get in on that? I mean...if you want some company or…” 

“My…” she stared at him, hard. “You want to have dinner with my mom?” 

“I want to hang out with you and you’re having dinner with your mom.” 

“I hate meeting her boyfriends.” 

Ben, who had been going in for another kiss, pulled back a little. Their hips stayed pressed together even as he leaned back to check her face. 

“I…” Leslie rubbed her brow. “I want her to be happy, I really do, but meeting her boyfriends just makes me miss my dad.” 

Ben reached forward and kissed the bridge of her nose. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t even imagine what that...must feel like.” 

For some reason, that made Leslie smile. He pressed their lips together again, softer, and pulled her into a hug. 

“Can I come to dinner with you?” He asked her hair. 

“I’ll check with my mom, but are you sure you - ”

“I want to.” 

Leslie sighed into his chest and they swayed together for a few quiet minutes. 

How could she say no to that? 


	10. (Interlude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! Thank you for the kudos and comments. I hope you enjoy!

She got out of the backseat of her mother’s car as Marlene Griggs-Knope and a short man did the same. He was stocky, with a slightly receding hairline and a round face, but he smiled broadly at Leslie and gave her a little pat on the shoulder. 

“Where’s Ben?” Marlene’s brusque tone cut through the parking lot just as Ben opened his door. He gave a little wave and swore Leslie looked relieved to see him. 

“Hi!” She hurried over and threw her arms around him in a tight hug he wasn’t expecting. When she pulled back it was slow and careful. 

“He’s really nice. His name is Peter and he seems really nice. He works for the school board.” 

Ben heard the tremor in her voice and kissed her knuckles. 

“After, you wanna go get dessert, just us?” 

She answered him with a small upturning of her lips. 

Her expression remained pleasant all throughout the meal, but her smile that never failed to warm him, didn’t touch her eyes. Ben stole a few fries just to see if it got a reaction, which it didn’t. Peter said he was looking forward to their play. 

“How are rehearsals going?” 

“Leslie is doing amazing,” Marlene’s eyes flitted in his direction so quickly Ben’s feet started to feel clammy. He kind of wanted to take off his shoes, but no, that would be weird. You can’t take off your shoes at dinner with your girlfriend’s mother.

Or ever. 

“Peter’s going to stay the night,” Marlene announced as they piled out of the restaurant. Leslie bit her lip. 

“Can I go get dessert with Ben?” 

Marlene seemed to read something on her daughter’s face and glanced between them. 

“Sure, sweetheart,” she pecked her cheek and gave her arm a light squeeze. “Not too late, okay?” 

“I won’t be,” she promised and let Ben take her hand and lead her towards his car. 

They shared a massive sundae between them and didn’t say much. Leslie seemed contemplative. When they got back into his car she kissed him hard, a small whimper escaping her throat. 

“Don’t take me home yet,” she breathed. Her eyes were dark and filled with something he couldn’t quite place. 

“Where do you want to go?” 

“Anywhere. Just not...I just can’t...I know I shouldn’t and I know he’s nice, but I hate when they spend the night.” 

“Kay,” he pressed their lips together lightly and put the car into drive. 

He made her come with his fingers on her back in the middle of Harvey James park. She sighed afterwards and wiped her eyes. 

When he realized she was crying her gathered her up, hands trembling and mouth a little dry. Fuck, girls shouldn’t cry after you do that, he was pretty certain. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, did I...”

“I don’t know why I’m crying,” she stammered. Ben wrapped her up in his jacket and pulled her onto his chest, winding her limbs between his. After a few minutes his lips brushed her hair. She was shivering. 

“It’s cold, I should take you home now.” 

“Let’s drop the car off and walk. I’ll sneak you into my room and you can stay the night.” 

Ben’s stomach churned at the prospect of being caught in her daughter’s bed by Marlene Griggs-Knope. 

“Please?” She turned her eyes up and he exhaled. 

His girlfriend was cute and needed him right now, apparently. He supposed it was worth the risk. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys like this chapter - we're back to Leslie's POV again. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always make my day <3.

“We’re going to Tom’s party,” she giggled, arching deeply as Ben’s lips sealed around her bare nipple, her other breast being massaged gently in the palm of his hand. He had the best hands. 

She’d come over to get ready for the party and somehow he’d ended up taking off her shirt and bra and pushing her down to the bed. Ben tugged with his lips and then pecked up to her mouth. 

“You were so great today.” 

She smiled and smoothed her hand through his hair. 

“I was?” 

“So great, at the end when you...I think that’s the most I’ve ever liked this stupid play,” he tucked a curl behind her ear. 

“You kept peeking. You were supposed to be dead.” 

He grinned and smoothed his lips over hers, nice and slowly, while his fingers worked on the buttons of her jeans. 

“I just spent half an hour getting ready and you’re messing me up. Rude, Romeo.” 

“Oh yeah? Who were you getting ready for?” 

She giggled and then squealed when his lips sealed on her neck, suckling on her pulse point delicately. 

“Don’t give me a hickey.” 

His low chuckle rolled through her and she lifted her hips as he worked her jeans down. 

“Where’s your mom tonight?”

She grinned as her jeans went flying and he came back to her chest, snapping at the elastic waistband of her panties teasingly. Butterflies started fluttering in Leslie’s stomach. Ben’s eyes darkened and he licked his lips. 

“I’m not sure. She might go to Peter’s for a while.” 

Ben rubbed his hand between her legs and kissed back down to her breast. Leslie found watching him to be hypnotic, the slow pull of his lips, the swirl of his tongue against his cheek. She sighed and threw her head back. 

“Ben.”  

He nipped at her side and she squirmed. 

“I wanna…” he bit his lip, eyes slanting up at her. I wanna um, I wanna…”

Leslie frowned. “What-?”

“Iwannagodownonyou."  


Leslie's eyes widened. 

“You...oh, are you sure? No one’s ever been down there, I'm not sure what it's like.” 

Ben grinned back cutely and kissed her belly. 

“I want to.” 

“And then...I can do you?” 

“If you want,” he kissed her stomach and hooked his fingers inside her panties. “But I want to do this first.” 

Her cheeks grew hot. 

“Oh.” 

“Is that okay?” 

“Yes.”  She might be trembling with nerves, but if Ben's mouth was half as good as his fingers she was not going to say no. 

“Are you nervous?” 

“No.”  _ Yes.  _ Ann said it was enjoyable and Donna claimed in the best thing in the world, but the very notion of Ben… Why he would want to was kind of beyond her. 

“Gimme a kiss first,” he slithered up her body and hovered until she stretched up and sealed their lips together with a nervous laugh. 

And then Ben's door opened. 

There was a brief knock and then a creaking noise and then she was yelping as Henry Wyatt strode in the room. Ben was fully clothed still, and thankfully covering her naked body, but she shrieked anyway. 

“Whoooooa, sorry Benny. I didn't know you-”

“Get the fuck out!” Ben snarled. Henry appeared to be trying not to laugh as he stepped forward and stuck out his hand. 

“Hi. Henry Wyatt. Have we met?” 

Ben kicked him hard in the leg and yelled again, doing his best to keep Leslie out of sight. The door clicked shut and they both exhaled. 

“My brother’s home to do laundry and be an asshole, I'm so sorry.” 

Leslie palmed his cheeks and managed a smile. 

“We should go to the party anyway.” 

Ben dropped his forehead to hers and nodded. 

“Probably.” 

*****

“We’re playing spin the bottle or some spin the bottle-seven minutes in heaven variation,” Ann informed her, cheeks a little flushed. Leslie had been seated on the couch, leaning against Ben’s side with her lips on his neck and a strawberry cooler in her hand. 

“Are you guys in?” 

“Oh,” Leslie smoothed out her shirt and sat up. “Uh…” 

“Everyone’s playing.” 

Leslie hesitated. “Okay. I guess, okay.” 

Ben stiffened and latched onto her arm, as Ann’s eyes darted between them. Leslie turned to face him. 

“What?” 

“What?” 

He shot her a look and a shiver ran down her spine. 

“Nothing,” he stood up and dropped his hand from her. “I guess we’re playing.” 

Again, Ann looked between them before leading the way into the other room. 

They all sat in a circle with a bottle in the middle and a closet door open behind them. Ben refused to look at her directly and Leslie almost wanted to snap at him  _ what was his problem... _ it was just a stupid game. 

She watched him across the circle as everyone took turns, spinning and disappearing into the closet together for seven sexy minutes. Ann and Tom made out and then Chris went next and landed on Ann again and then they made out too. 

Ben was tugging his lip between his teeth and running his fingers through his hair. 

When it was his turn he seemed reluctant to get up, twirled the bottle impressively and watched it settle on Shauna Malwae-Tweep. Shauna smiled brightly, dimples obvious to everyone in the room. She stood with an easy shrug and Ben did the same. Shauna held out her hand and it was like something bubbling in Leslie she didn’t even know had been there was now erupting. In that instant, she saw red and every nerve ending in her body seemed to light on fire. 

Hell no, no way  _her Romeo_ was making out with Shauna Malwae-Tweep. Not on her watch.  

“Nope, changed my mind, we’re not playing!” She declared with a flourish. Shauna’s eyes went wide and Ben lifted an eyebrow. 

“We’re not?” He turned to face her and they squared off in the middle of the room. “I thought we were.” 

“We’re not, I don’t care; I don’t want you to make out with Shauna…” a wave of nausea came over her at the way his eyes softened. “Unless...unless you want to make out with Shauna.” 

“I don’t,” he answered quickly, glancing to his right. “No offense.” 

Shauna’s smile faltered just a touch, but she murmured she understood. Leslie took Ben’s hand when he offered it. 

“You wanna go somewhere?” He lowered his voice. She gave a little nod and Ben slid his fingers through hers. 

“We’re gonna head…” he waved at Tom. “Thanks...great party.” 

People threw things at them and said they were interrupting the game and Leslie let out an excited giggle as Ben tugged her outside a few seconds later. Their hands were still joined as he guided her back towards his car. 

“I don’t want to play spin the bottle with my girlfriend...unless my bottle’s only landing on you.”

Ben wound his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest as Leslie processed his words. 

“I’m your girlfriend.” 

“Duh,” he tapped her nose. “I’m tired of you pretending this is just screwing around because you can’t stand me. You can stand me, Knope.” 

“Are you sure?”    


“I’m positive.” 

“You’re so cocky.” 

“You can stand me,” he pressed his lips into hers. “And you want me to take you somewhere warm and try that thing again.” 

“I do.” 

“Let’s go,” he kissed down her neck and suckled until she made a little noise. 

In his car, she slid his arm through his and snuggled, not bothering to ask where he was going. If he was her boyfriend she was going to trust him. 

And she was also going to cuddle the crap out of him. 

It was going to be awesome. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I hope you enjoy this installment! 
> 
> Kudos/comments are amazing and continue to make my day. You guys are the greatest <3.

“Ben,” she hissed, arching into him and clawing at the backseat of his Saturn. Their parents were both home and it was this or risk being walked in on by somebody (mostly his brother, who was a dick - his words - and would do it just for fun). Ben’s mouth was between her legs and his tongue was lapping her up like she was a bowl of whipped cream and crap, okay, Donna was right. 

He was mumbling words, but they were muffled by, well,  _ her,  _ and the moonlight was filtering through the windows and it was all feeling a little... _ steamy _ . 

“Relax, okay?” 

He pulled back to kiss her hip. Leslie blinked. She was totally relaxed, this was awesome. 

Well, for her. 

“I am - ”

“Are you close?” 

“Um…” 

Even in the darkness, she could tell he was shooting her a knowing look. He wiped his mouth, cheeks a little pink and his breathing uneven. 

“I want to do this, please relax.” 

A shiver rolled through her. 

When he descended back to where he’d been his lips sealed around her clit while his fingers thrust deeply inside her and it wasn’t long before she was screaming and smacking the passenger seat. 

He smirked cockily, (he’d been her arch nemesis for a reason), and kissed up her front, helping Leslie back into her panties. 

When his lips landed on hers they both sighed. She tasted herself on his tongue but instead of being strange it was kind of...satisfying. 

“I should take you home,” he whispered into her temple. Leslie shook her head. 

“Not until I do you.” 

Ben’s eyes widened as she rearranged them so she was kneeling between his legs. His jaw went slack when she waggled her eyebrows and pulled him out of his boxers. 

Ben came on her tongue a few minutes later, hot and salty and without warning, Leslie’s name on his lips. That was also  _ very satisfying.  _

And just a little weird. 

What do you want from her, it was her first blow job. 

***** 

Having Ben as a boyfriend was  _ the best _ . 

He held her hand at lunch, met her at her locker for kisses every morning and took her to his house after school where they fired up Bagel Bites and made out after them anyway. 

Sometimes they just cuddled on his couch while his sister did her homework in the other room and sometimes they argued like they used to, just because they could and those things ended in orgasms now. 

One day he came into pre-calc looking pissed off, but stole a quick kiss before taking his seat. She turned to ask him what was wrong but he just shook his head. 

During the lesson he seemed distracted and kept scribbling little, meaningless notes to Leslie that made her heart flutter. Whenever he got called out for not paying attention he showed off by giving the answer to the problem the teacher hadn’t even finished explaining yet. 

God, he was a cocky jerk sometimes, but dammit it was sexy now. 

Okay, maybe it had always been sort of sexy. 

_ Mark told me you and him have a thing going on still, so I should back off because you're his _ . 

Leslie whirled around when she read the latest one and Ben just shrugged, waiting for an answer. She scribbled a response furiously that said how  _ not Mark’s  _ she was and that Ben was definitely her boyfriend and she was nobody’s to claim and they were going to make out super hard after this. And then the teacher called on her. 

“Ms. Knope? Do you have the answer?” 

The color drained from her cheeks and she gulped. 

“Um…” the paper crinkled in her hands. 

“Is that it?” He pointed and started to walk between the rows. “Let me see, please.” 

“Max is 36 and the min is -6.25 when x equals 0,” Ben whispered in her ear. Leslie shrieked out that exactly as Ben sat back. She could tell he was smirking. The teacher’s eyebrows lifted. 

“Very good, Ms. Knope. Come up to the board and show the class how you did it.” 

Leslie stood shakily, crumpled note in her hands. She turned to face Ben as she tucked her chair back in and every pair of eyes in the class settled on them. His gaze dropped to the floor and Leslie noticed it, another crumpled up piece of paper beside the leg of his desk. She dropped the one in her hands quickly and swapped them out. 

Okay, it wasn’t like it was a test, she just didn’t want to be embarrassed in front of the entire class and her boyfriend had written out a perfect answer that she could easily explain because he was a genius and probably could teach this stuff better than the teacher did. 

“Thank you,” she mouthed as she stood back up. Ben winked at her as she turned back to the board. 

Yeah, the cocky thing was totally working for her. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of Love & Marriage isn't quite working for me right now, so instead, I give you Romeo Ben! Thank you so much for reading and commenting! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I hope you are ready for sap.

One night after rehearsal, it was just after 10PM and her mom had just called to say she’d be “at Peter’s for a bit”.

“Do you think she’ll stay the night?” Ben murmured into her hair. Leslie hoped not, because her mother was anything but neglectful and Leslie was seventeen years old and fairly self-sufficient, but she hated being left alone in their old, creaky house.

She turned to Ben and nuzzled his neck, even though he was trying to watch Blade Runner and told her as much. He didn’t sound like he meant for her to stop.

“When will you know?” He rubbed his hand down her arm and a shiver rolled through her. Ben paused the movie and tilted her mouth up to press his to it.

 If her mom was gone all night Ben could stay and they could…

“We…” her heart was pounding and she tugged nervously on her (his) hoodie. “We, um, if you wanted to, we could…”

“We could have a sleepover?” He teased lightly.

“We could have sex.”

His jaw popped open.

“We...could…?”

“Have sex, yes. Intercourse. I still have a condom Ann gave me and I already checked the expiry date and I would very much like to have sex with you. So if my mom’s not coming back tonight...that seems pretty perfect.”

“Have...you…” he gulped. “You haven’t before, right?”

“No,” a flush crept up the back of her neck. Crap. “Have...you have?”

“Uh,” Ben rubbed his forehead and then thumbed her ear. “Yes.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry?” She forced a laugh even though her heart was in her throat for some reason. “Why would you be sorry? Of course you’ve had sex before! We’re almost adults and you’ve had girlfriends and you...I hated you so why would you have not - ”

He kissed her slowly, pulling her into his lap and pushing her hair back.

“It was...bad, honestly - ”

“You don’t have to lie - ”

“I’m not lying, it was _really bad_. She just lay there and told me it hurt, but I should keep going and it kept happening like that and then…”

“What if it’s bad with me?”

“It won’t be.”

“Why?”

“Nothing else has been, everything’s been awesome. Also, I think...you want to?”

“Yes.” She was jealous. This feeling was jealousy.

He patted her hips, rubbing their noses together until she smiled.

“It’ll be awesome because we’re awesome together and if it’s not we’ll keep trying and...and do all that other stuff we’re really good at in between.”

She wound her arms around his neck and Ben pecked her lips.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Have sex with me.”

The words were barely out of her mouth when the front door opened. They snapped apart and Ben fumbled for the remote as Marlene and Peter breezed in.

“Hi kids.”

“Hello.”

“Hi!” Leslie spun in a way she hoped was super casual. “I thought you were going to Peter’s.”

“We decided we’d spend the night here so you wouldn’t be alone...”

Both their faces must’ve reddened.

“We’re just watching a movie,” Leslie explained. Marlene eyed them suspiciously while Peter exclaimed his love for Blade Runner.

“Perhaps Ben should say goodnight and you can finish the movie tomorrow. His father probably wants him home.”

“He doesn’t; he couldn’t care less.”

Marlene tilted her head and studied him curiously.

“I’m sure that’s not true, but it is a school night and you guys have rehearsal all weekend, don’t you?”

Ben sighed and Leslie murmured that was correct.

“How’s the play rehearsals coming anyway?” Peter tried cheerily. Ben promised they were going excellently and took Leslie by the hand.

“Walk me out?”

Leslie followed him to the front door and stepped outside onto her porch. She started to remove her (his) hoodie, but Ben stilled her hands.

“Keep it, you make it look good,” he leaned forward and kissed her mouth lightly. “I have to tell you something.”

“Okay, tell me.”

He took a deep, rattling breath.

“I love you.”

She smiled, even though her chest felt tight.

“Romeo loves Juliet - ”

He covered her mouth with his hand and his mouth spread into an adorable smirk that made her stomach drop.

“Ben loves Leslie,” he whispered.

“Leslie loves Ben,” she replied against his palm.  

He dropped his hand and bit his cheek. “Oh...yeah?”

“Uh huh.”

He kissed her again, slower, hand in her hair.

“Good,” he rubbed his nose against hers as they parted. “Goodnight, I love you. I’ll call you when I get home.”

“I love you too, Ben.”

She felt his lips on hers in a whole new way the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this installment! You guys spoil me with your comments and kudos and are the best effervescent tree sharks ever. <3

Leslie squeezed her eyes shut and smoothed out her mouth to keep from smiling.

“ _From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, O you The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss A dateless bargain to engrossing death_.”

Ben’s mouth was warm, just like it had been the first three times they’d practiced this scene, and as he pulled back his nose rubbed against hers so cutely she started to laugh.

“CUT!”

Everyone groaned. Leslie’s eyes snapped open and she threw Ben - in costume - a disapproving look. He kept making her smile with his sweet, nuzzly kisses and it meant they just had to keep redoing the scene.

She would be annoyed too.

Except she was the one getting sweet, nuzzly kisses.

“Leslie, you did it again.”

“Sorry.”

“And Ben, stop looking so happy when you kiss dead Juliet.”

His eyes sparkled mischievously and he murmured _sorry_ , not meaning it.

“Keep going,” Mrs. Lipinski waved them on. “Just keep going, please. We’ll try and get it right next run through.”

They finished the play and were given a break before it had to start again, thankfully. Ben didn’t wait for Leslie to check in with Ann, dragging her backstage and into a dark corner.

He put his head in her lap and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” She carded her fingers through his hair and watched his eyes fall shut. Ben shrugged and exhaled.

“My dad’s being a dick. He made Steph cry and she’s going to stay with Mom for a while so it’s just me and him now and it’s…he’s dating this woman half his age and she’s hanging around a lot, half...not fully clothed, and…”

Leslie stroked his forehead and listened to him exhale while resisting the urge to pull a face. She was picturing some sexy 20-something pushing her ample, barely-covered breasts into Leslie’s boyfriend’s face.

“There is an upside though…”

Leslie lifted an eyebrow.

“He’ll be out...on a date...and maybe...distracted even if he comes home…” Ben rolled onto his back and looked up at her.

“We could...if you still wanted to do that thing, you could sleepover...Or even if you don’t!” He added quickly and took her hand, as if she believed he would pressure her into anything. Once she let herself feel her feelings, Leslie fully understood how sweet her Ben had always been, even if he liked teasing her.

And she wants to have sex with him so badly, and she doesn’t care about soft music and candles and rose petals, but she also doesn’t want to have to rush out of his bed after. She wants to cuddle him and be together all night.

“I’d love that.” The butterflies have started fluttering in the pit of her stomach before the words are even out of her mouth.

“You wanna come over after rehearsal?”

“Yes,” a tremor filtered through her words, but Leslie still smiled. She did want this - she was nervous but she wanted this.

“And sleepover?”

“Yes,” she squeaked. “I just need to stop at home first.”

She needed to put on the sexy “just in case - sex” lingerie Ann had talked her into buying.

*****

His house was a lot bigger than hers and quiet, eerily quiet almost. It was late by the time they were released from dress rehearsal and they’d stopped at her place so Leslie could grab an overnight bag. Her mom had asked where she was going - a sleepover at _Ann’s_ , Leslie had explained - and then Marlene had asked why Ben’s car was in the driveway.

But Ann knew the story. She was going to Ben’s for a few hours and then he would take her to Ann’s to sleep. And half the time when Leslie slept over the Perkins didn’t even know she was there, so they wouldn’t be surprised they hadn’t seen her yet. It was the perfect crime.

Marlene had looked like she wasn’t buying one word of it, but in the end, Leslie had been free to leave.

“You okay?” Ben turned around in his kitchen now and took a step towards her. Leslie smiled even though her throat was tight. She was _so nervous_. What if she was bad at this? What if Ben was disappointed and maybe still loved her but wanted better sex?

“You want me to make us some food?”

“Can we have sex?!” She blurted out before she lost her nerve. Ben lifted an eyebrow and took a step towards her, hands landing on her shoulders.

“When you stop freaking out.”

“I’m not freaki - ”

He kissed her to stop the lying.

“I love you,” he rubbed his nose against hers just like in rehearsal. “And we don’t...I’m happy with what we’re doing if you don’t want to…”

“I want to.”

“Yeah?” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You wanna relax a bit first?”

“In your room.”

Ben took her by the hand and led her upstairs.

*****

“Uh...babe?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you...need help with something?”

Leslie realized she was doing it again, waddling funnily as she walked around examining his baseball trophies and photographs of his siblings.   

“No.”

_I just have a massively uncomfortable scratchy wedgy._

Ben lifted an eyebrow and crossed over to her, spinning Leslie around and undoing her jeans. He pushed them down and gawked at the blue thong.

“Good lord.”

_Hah, Ann was right…_

Her shirt flew off too and wow, okay, they weren’t relaxing any more apparently -

“What the hell are you wearing?”

“Sexy lingerie! Do you liiiiike it?” She tried to wiggle her hips suggestively and Ben groaned.

“No, I don’t, actually, it’s leaving red marks all over your skin,” his thumb brushed across the swell of her breast and then he turned her to examine the back. Ben groaned and palmed her butt.

“It’s coming off,” he kissed her shoulder. “How much pain are you in?”

Ugh, lingerie should be sexy, not making Ben wanting to rub aloe all over her.

He unhooked the bra and let it fall to the floor, turning her back to face him and rubbing his fingers over all the spots where it had been way too tight. Leslie breathed.

“You...you didn’t wear this...because you thought I wanted you to, right?”

“I wanted to be sexy.”

“You’re always sexy. You were sexy in that ugly costume today; all I’ve been able to think about for the last week since your mom...came home that night is how sexy you are.”

The butterflies flapped violently and her heart started to race.

“And now all I can think about,” Ben pulled her in and kissed her slowly. “Is getting this stupid, cheaply made crap off of you.”

He steered her to the bed and pushed her flat onto it, crawling over and kissing her again.

“Do you have a condom?” She panted into his neck. Ben nodded and found her lips again, running his hands up her sides.

“I have a box in my dresser.”

“Okay.”

“But we’re doing other stuff first.”

Leslie looked up and furrowed her brow as a fully dressed Ben pressed his mouth to her stomach.

“We are?”

“Oh,” there was a distinct _rip_ and her thong got chucked over Ben’s shoulder, a smirk playing on his face. “We _super_ are, Knope.”


	15. (Interlude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Just a brief interlude Ben chapter to start the weekend!

It had been weeks of being consumed by Leslie. Weeks of feeling lighter every time she laughed, weeks of missing her when she wasn’t around and thinking about her all the time, weeks of going to his happy place - with her - whenever his family got to be too much. 

Weeks of wondering how she felt when he was certain of how he did.

He’d never been in love before, but he was now. Just seeing Leslie made him happy, just sitting quietly together was the best way to spend his night and kissing her threw his head into the clouds.

But being in bed with her? That was something he could really get on board with. That was something that had him wondering if he could follow her to college and trick someone into letting them be roommates. Watching her face beneath him, feeling her breaths against his neck, the soft whimpers and moans escaping from the base of her throat…

It was a miracle he'd lasted as long as he did.

She gave a shaky little laugh, a light speckling of sweat coating her skin. Ben kissed her shoulder and murmured he would be right back, sort of gesturing to the condom. Leslie latched onto his hand and curled into him.

“Just let me catch my breath,” she murmured, curling into him. Ben tightened his grip on her and rested his face in her hair.

For the record, Romeo had no idea what he was talking about in most instances, but Ben was pretty sure he _ne'er saw true beauty until this night_ either. 

He was also pretty sure he’d never catch his own breath again.  



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SUNDAY! 
> 
> Please enjoy some teenagers in love gross sap. 
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and comments. You guys are the best <3.

“Are you okay?” He kissed her side, squirming up to snuggle. Leslie had just returned from the bathroom and Ben was clearly fighting sleep. He wrapped the blankets around both of them and patted her hip gently. Her skin was still damp with sweat and yes, things were burning just a little between her thighs, but she felt amazing. It was as though every muscle in her body had been wrung out. 

And she hadn’t even had an orgasm! At least, not an orgasm from his penis. This time.

Ben pulled her on top of him and kissed her head and when he asked how she felt she answered honestly and he chuckled and peppered kisses all over her face.

“You know, when I auditioned for this stupid play it was just for my college apps and getting cast as Romeo was my nightmare…” he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. His voice was scratchy and his eyes were dark.

“And then I saw you were playing Juliet and I was like, oh, great, I get to make out with Leslie whether she likes it or not - ”

Leslie hit him and he snorted, tightening his hold.

“I love you,” he dropped his forehead to hers. “I didn’t think I’d end up falling in love with you like this but Romeo’s got nothing on me, babydoll.”

His thumb brushed over her earlobe as she laughed softly.

“Where...you wanna go to Indiana next fall, right?”

“That’s...yes,” her eyes dart over his face. “That was the plan. Is the plan. Where do you wanna go?”

“My mom thinks I should...go back to Minnesota,” he licked his lips as her heart started to pound. They’d been together what, less than a month? She was a strong, independent woman; the idea of her boyfriend moving away shouldn’t upset her.

“And Henry thinks I should try and get into Northwestern like him, even though it’s probably impossible because I’m _ more of an idiot  _ \- his words.”

Leslie laughed softly and pressed closer.

“And where do youuuuuu want to go, Benjamin?”

“Indiana. Wherever you are.”

Her breath hitched.

“Beeeen, don’t be silly, you have to go wherever is the best fit for you. It’s a very important decision.”

Ben wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “I fit pretty well with you.”

She smacked him and started to cackle, but tamped down on it when they front door open. Someone giggled downstairs and Ben groaned.

“Benny! You up there?”

Ben slid out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, just as footsteps echoed on the stairs. Ben opened the door and Leslie heard Steve Wyatt’s brusque tone.

“You’re in bed already? Are you sick or something?”

“No, just tired from rehearsal.”

“I thought you’d be out with Leslie.”

“She’s at Ann’s tonight.”

“Ahh, we’ll don’t knock her up.”

Ben sighed.

“Goodnight, Dad.”

“Say goodnight to - ”

“Goodnight,” Ben hissed at the woman Steve had obviously brought home with him. She murmured her response and Ben returned, closing the door.

When they heard the distinct sounds of... _ something _ down the hall, Ben blasted the radio and snuggled into Leslie.

“Parents are gross.”

“Peter came down in my mom’s robe the other day. It was very short on him and…” she trailed off and Ben pulled a face.

“Parents are super gross.”

Leslie started to answer but they were already kissing.

*****

“How was Ann’s?” Marlene asked at dinner that evening. Leslie felt her cheeks grow warm but she stabbed at a mini potato and answered  _ fine. _

Peter and Marlene exchanged a look Leslie was not a fan of.

“I’m...more wine?” He gestured to Marlene’s glass who waved him off with a flourish and waited until he was in the kitchen.

“Leslie?”

“Hmmm?”

“I made an appointment with the doctor for you.”

“For what?”

“Birth control.”

Leslie’s eyes went wide and she bit her lip.

“But no more lying, please.”

“I wasn’t lying!”

“So you slept at Ann’s last night?”

Now her face felt hot. Marlene sighed.

“Leslie,” her mother took her hand. “You were always a happy kid, even after your father…” she squeezed her fingers. “But these last few weeks you have been very happy and it’s hard not to notice. Ben seems to make you very happy.”

“He does,” she bit her lip and her mother smiled and jostled their joined hands.

“And you’re having sex with him -”

“MOM! NO! GROSS! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN…” She trailed off when Marlene shoot her a look.

“No more lying.”

Crap. 

“We only did it once.”

Marlene snorted, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

“You’re going on birth control.”

“Okay.”

“I like this one.”

Leslie smiled softly. “Me too.”

*****

“Wake uuuuup, Benjamin,” it was lunch and they were on the edges of the football field, Ben’s head on her stomach and her hand in his hair.

“Mhmmmm no, you’re my pillow now.”

She giggled, tracing the outline of his ear.

“Why are you so tired?”

“My girlfriend called me at midnight and didn’t hang up with me until 3AM.”

“I missed you.”

She caught the corner of his smiling mouth.

“You have to wake up and be Romeo soon.”

“I will,” he pulled her down beside him and nuzzled into her neck.

“It’s nice out. Just take a nap with me.”

“Can we have sex later?” She asked as he puckered his lips against her skin. She felt his teeth and knew he was smiling.

“Whatever you want, baby.” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end of this little prompt that turned into 10K of teenagers being stupid and adorable. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting! Coming home from work and reading these makes my day so much. I hope you guys like this chapter! They are gross in it.

“You’re not taking calc?” he frowned and leaned into Leslie’s shoulder. They were in the back of the auditorium waiting for an extensive weekend of rehearsals to get started and Leslie’s going over her course selections for senior year. 

“I need a 4.0 GPA, Benjamin, and to get that I need to not take calc because I’m  _ barely _ getting an A in pre-calc.” 

“We’ll get an A,” he kissed her neck and rubbed his nose against her shoulder. “I’ll make sure we get an A.” 

“But I don’t  _ need _ calculus for my major and I’d only be taking it to…” 

“But calculus is good to know annnnnd important annnnnnd…” he was toying with her fingers. “And if you take calculus next year I’ll take whatever you want…” she kissed him hard and rested her cheek on his arm. 

“What if we break up and then I’m stuck taking calculus and it brings down my GPA and then I don’t get a scholarship and can’t afford to go to Indiana and then I end up a bum on the street and - ” 

“Whoa,” he pressed two long fingers to her lips. “Why are you breaking up with me?” 

“Maybe you’ll meet a tall brunette transfer student named Svetlana and she’ll do things with her consonants that make you want her to do those things to your penis and - ”

She cackled when he cut her off with something that was a half-laugh, half-kiss. 

“I love you,” he rubs his nose against hers. “Hey, will you go to prom with me?” 

Leslie blinked. “Prom as in that thing a year from now?” 

“Yeah, I figure if I lock you down now, even if you break up with me for being a jackass we’ll still have agreed to go to prom together and I can win you back.” 

They were both grinning into each other’s face and okay yes, they totally deserved being called gross by Tom as he strolled through the aisles with Donna. 

“You will win me back with your mouth parts.” 

“I will,” he dragged her over him and kissed harder. “So save us both some time, take calc and don’t break up with me.” 

“Leslie?” Mrs. Lipinski snapped - she was snapping a lot more at Leslie these days, and Leslie had no idea why. Perhaps she was having some problems at home and had a short fuse - 

“You need to keep your hands to yourself during school hours!” she shouted. “Get up here and get your costume on.”

Oh, maybe that was why. Leslie did paw at Ben a lot during rehearsal. 

He set her on her feet, patting her hip and handing over the course selection sheet. She took her pen and marked off calculus with a little eye roll. Ben grinned and called after her as she hurried towards the stage… 

“ _ But soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the East and Juliet is the sun! _ ” 

Her boyfriend was  _ so dumb _ . 

And hopefully really awesome at calculus. 

*****

She gasped, stretching back into her pillows as Ben sank in slowly. It was late, well after midnight and Marlene and Peter had gone antiquing somewhere near Indianapolis since Leslie had been at rehearsal. After dinner they’d called to see if Leslie minded if they just stayed the night there. 

Leslie did not mind. It meant she could have sex with her boyfriend. 

This was time number  _ three _ and it only kept getting better. Now, Ben pushed gently until their hips were flush against each other’s and they both exhaled. His brow was furrowed with concentration and when she clenched around him he shuddered. 

The circles of his hips happened a little faster with each passing instant and Leslie moaned when his hand dropped, rubbing her clit. Ben kissed her neck and suckled on the sensitive skin of her breast. 

“B-Ben,” it came out stilted as her legs and insides started to burn...in the good way. He kissed her mouth sloppily and flicked his thumb, making her yelp. Her legs tightened around him and her hips got titled somehow and…. _ oh _ . 

It was not a huge, knee buckling orgasm; instead it manufactured as slow, deep waves rolling through her every inch of her. Ben would probably ask if they looked like sine function or something when she told him about this later. Dork. 

Leslie sighed contently as she came down and Ben was right behind her, collapsing against her chest with a loud groan. The stickiness running between her thighs was a little startling when he slipped out, even though it should’ve been no surprise. Ben got up and handed her a warm wash cloth. 

“Good?” they snuggled together and she pulled her quilt up. 

“Great.” 

He grinned cutely and kissed her lips. 

“Good. Also, I made you come and I win, so we’re watching Star Wars tonight.” 

Crap, she forgot about that stupid bet. 

Oh well, she’d had an orgasm  _ during _ intercourse, she supposed she could handle a Star Wars marathon for the rest of the night. 

And if about twenty minutes into A New Hope they have sex again on her living room floor, well she couldn’t be held responsible for that. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thiiiiis is it, the final chapter of Romeo Ben! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this little story that started as part of a prompt game! I have loved writing it for you! thank you so much for reading!

Okay, she was nervous.

After numerous dress rehearsals and lots of  _ practicing  _ with Ben, this was it - opening night.

“Break a leg,” flowers were thrust in front of her nose and arms wound around her waist. Leslie smiled and leaned back into him, the feeling of Ben’s warm body soothing her instantly. He kissed her a few dozen times, faces smushed together until Mrs. Lipinski snapped at them to get moving.  

“I’ll see you out there, Juliet.”

Leslie pressed her lips against his once more and watched Ben walk away, taking in his cute butt in his Romeo-pants as he went.

*****

Two nights later was their last performance and as soon as they did the final curtain call Leslie started crying and couldn’t stop.

She would miss everything about this, but mostly spending time with Ben. This had been the play that brought them together and now it was done, and…

“You were wonderful, sweetheart,” Marlene swooped as Peter handed her some roses with a sheepish grin. She thanked him softly and he gave her a little wink.

“You were great. Best Romeo and Juliet I’ve ever seen.”

Marlene rolled her eyes - because it was obviously not, Jean Ralphio had started rapping lines he did not have halfway through - and Leslie laughed and thanked him anyway.

“Hey Ben,” Peter’s eyes moved above her head. Ben, whose parents had come (and argued with each other mid-play) the night before, slid an arm around her. 

“Great job.”

They shook hands and Leslie tried not to think about what her father would’ve done or said had he been there. It was hard not to, though.

He would’ve liked Ben, she was certain.

“And now you’re going camping?”

Ben pulled a little face but gave a curt nod. It was a cast camping trip and Leslie couldn’t wait to get her boyfriend alone in a tent for an entire weekend.

“If the weather is bad I want you to get somewhere dry,” Marlene stated firmly. “You have the money I gave you.”

“We will.”

“Ben,” Marlene looked at him pointedly.

“Believe me, I will be more than happy to go to a hotel.”

Ben didn’t like camping that much. That was okay, Leslie would make him like it.

Also, her mother was way too comfortable with the acknowledgement that they would share a hotel room if they needed to get one and probably have a lot of sex.

They spent a few more minutes talking and then Marlene pecked her forehead.

“Call when you get there, please. Ask the rangers to use their cabin.”

“We will.”

“Be safe.”

“We will.”

Marlene’s arms wrapped around her tightly and she murmured  _ Love you _ into Leslie’s hair. It shouldn’t have made Leslie’s eyes sting with tears, but it did. It was an emotional day, after all.

A few minutes later they were in Ben’s car, Ann, Chris and Donna in the back chatting excitedly about their final performance. Leslie leaned her cheek on his arm and tangled their fingers with a contented sigh.

*****

“I’m telling your mom you wouldn’t let us go to the bed and breakfast in a torrential downpour.”

“It’s just a little rain, Benjamin. Plus, I’m cozy and it’s super romantic.”

“It’s freezing.”

She cackled and squished closer. Ann, Chris, Donna and Tom had been the first to bail out and Jerry and Gayle hadn’t been far behind. Mark had lasted the longest and, once he’d called it a day, Ben had expressed his immediate desire to leave too (yes, she knew her boyfriend only lasted as long as he had to one-up the guy she’d had a crush on before, she was onto men).

“It’s freezing,” he reiterated with a pout. Leslie climbed off of him and started to shuck her clothing. Ben blinked.

“Are we getting naked?” 

“Body heat.”

Ben was down to his boxers in record time. Like, Guinness Book of World Records time.

When Leslie slid across his chest, totally naked his eyes slanted down sexily. She zipped them back in together.

“Are you warm now?”

“Uh huh.”

His teeth were totally chattering. Leslie giggled and pushed their lips together.

“I’ll warm you up.”

Ben didn’t complain for the rest of the night after that.

*****

It was hard to deal with the play being done.

Ben helped, though.

Leslie organized a lot of study groups with all of their friends, but her favorites were the ones where it was just her and Ben. They didn’t get  _ as much  _ studying done as she would’ve liked, but they mostly stuck to her strict schedule because she  _ needed _ to do well on exams, no matter how much she enjoyed making out and boning.

The pre-calc final was their last one and afterwards Ben took her to the lake and they cuddled up on a blanket under the early summer sun.

“I got you something,” he murmured, placing a small box on her belly. Leslie’s eyes went wide and she sat up so abruptly it fell between them. Ben kissed her forehead and handed it back to her.

“It is a thank you for making the last couple of months…” he trailed off, mouth twisting. His eyes were probably flitting nervously across her face, but she couldn’t be certain because of his sunglasses.

“I know we...I have had a crush on you for a really, really long time and I know you always thought I was a jerk but getting to be Romeo in a play I didn’t even want to be in was the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wanted to thank you for...letting me try and show you I’m not a jerk…or I don’t want to be a jerk, not to you.”

His words made a lump form in the back of her throat so she opened the box to distract herself. Inside was a small, silver ring with little hearts carved on it. She smiled waterily and Ben, sweet, dorky Ben who was anything but a jerk, nuzzled his lips against her ear.

“And...okay, it’s sort of really cheesy, but I wanted to always remember our play, no matter what happens, so…”

He fingers ran over hers as she caught the inscription on the inside, etched in tiny letters.

_ By heaven, I love thee _

It was probably silly to start bawling her eyes out, but she totally did, kissing her boyfriend’s lips and tasting salt as she pushed the ring onto the fourth finger of her right hand.

“ _ Better than myself _ ,” he murmured dumbly as their mouths met again. Leslie laughed, exhaled and cupped his cheeks. 

“I love you too, Ben,” she breathed.  

Ben Wyatt, her arch nemesis, stupid jerk who sat behind her in pre-calc and who said every answer in that dumb “I’m always right” tone, had been Romeo in the school play.

And it was probably the best thing that had happened to Leslie in a really long time too. 


End file.
